Frozen
by NikkiA8
Summary: "Solo la vio una vez. Y, sin embargo, la mirada de la princesa se le quedó gravada en la mente para siempre. Y, trece años más tarde, la encontró de nuevo; esta vez, convertida en reina." Kristelsa, Hanna. Rewrite de Frozen.
1. El comienzo

**Por lo visto tengo que presentar mi fanfic, así que... XD**

**Esta idea surgió después de que comenzara a gustarme Kristelsa. A mí no me parecía correcto que Elsa le "robara" Kristoff a Anna, como hacen en otras historias. Además, casi al mismo tiempo comenzó a gustarme Hanna, así que decidí escribir Frozen cómo creo que debería haber sido. Frozen como tal no me pertenece, y tampoco los personajes, tan sólo la trama.**

**Eso sí; habrá un personaje malvado, como tienen todas las historias.**

* * *

><p>Kristoff esperó a que los hombres que lo acompañaban cortaran el hielo. Él era muy pequeño; aproximadamente tenía unos ocho años. Sin embargo, había decidido aventurarse a probar con el oficio al que se dedicaban todos los hombres de su poblado; el cortar, recoger y repartir hielo por todo el reino. Como aprendiz, había decidido empezar a muy corta edad, a pesar de no ser todavía tan fuerte como para cargar varios kilos de hielo.<p>

Su reno, Sven, lo acompañaba. Podría decirse que tenían la misma edad; los habitantes del pueblo lo habían encontrado envuelto en una manta, dentro de una cesta, cuando el reno no tenía más que unos días. Fue (Sven) el que avisó al resto de los ciudadanos que había un niño a las puertas del pueblo.

Kristoff era huérfano. Los habitantes de allí le dejaban dormir en los establos, le daban comida y habían empezado a encariñarse con él. Cuando era pequeño, se lo repartían entre ellos; un día con unos, otro con otros. Sin embargo, lo trataban más bien como a una mascota, no como a un hijo. Así que él no llegó a encariñarse con ningún ciudadano como un hijo se encariña con un padre o una madre.

A un niño pueden gustarle muchas cosas. Los juguetes, jugar con amigos de su edad, hacer algún deporte, leer, dibujar, etc. Pero, entre todas aquellas cosas, la verdadera pasión de Kristoff era el hielo. Las ancianas de su pueblo se decían entre ellas que "el chico" (ya que era el único niño del pueblo) había aparecido un frío día de invierno. De no ser por Sven, no lo habrían encontrado nunca; no lloraba, ni gritaba, ni nada. Cuando lo encontraron, estaba sonriendo. Le caían pequeños copos de nieve en la cara, y no podía dejar de jugar con ellos. Aquello, a los del pueblo, que eran muy supersticiosos, les hizo desconfiar del pequeño. Además, el que fuera rubio les hizo querer alejarse de él aún más, aunque no reusaron a cuidarlo.

Kristoff, cuando fue haciéndose mayor, comenzó a salir todos los días que veía nevar en el pueblo. Jugaba, hacía muñecos de nieve, corría con Sven (quien comenzó a ser su reno desde entonces), y muchas cosas más, cuando la mayoría preferían quedarse en casa y tomar un chocolate caliente.

Cuando vio un bloque de hielo medianamente pequeño, fue a por él. Tomó sus tenazas y trató de agarrarlo, pero era muy pesado para él. Lo trató una, dos y hasta tres veces. Y, finalmente, lo consiguió. Lo puso como pudo en su pequeño trineo, mientras veía a los demás comenzando a encaminarse hacia sus hogares con varios bloques de hielo. Se subió encima de Sven y lo mandó avanzar. El trayecto hacia "casa" iba a traerle muchas sorpresas.

* * *

><p>La pequeña Anna se irguió. Era medianoche pasada, pero era incapaz de dormirse de nuevo. Su hermana mayor, Elsa, estaba profundamente dormida. Pero Anna era de todo menos tímida, así que rápidamente bajó de la cama y se subió a la de su hermana. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:<p>

–Elsa, ¿estás despierta? –no recibió respuesta, así que comenzó a zarandearla–. Elsa… Elsa, ¡despierta!

Su hermana se dio la vuelta.

–Duérmete, Anna.

–Elsa, el cielo está despierto, y yo también –dijo, con voz dramática. Su hermana la empujó, haciendo que cayera. Sentada en el suelo, la pequeña se puso a pensar qué podía hacer para convencerla. Entonces, lo supo. Se subió de nuevo a la cama y le susurró al oído–. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Elsa abrió un ojo y sonrió.

Las dos pequeñas bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor. Anna estaba muy emocionada, y Elsa tenía que mandarla callar de vez en cuando para que no la oyeran sus padres.

Una vez allí, Elsa juntó una mano contra la otra y algo parecido a una bola de nieve rodeada de cientos de chispas color añil comenzaron a formarse entre ellas. Arqueó una ceja y dijo:

–¿Preparada?

Anna asintió, emocionada, y Elsa lanzó aquello al cielo, haciendo que las chispas se deshicieran en cientos de trozos como unos fuegos artificiales. Anna comenzó a saltar y gritar de alegría. Luego, su hermana cubrió el suelo con una capa de hielo. Tomó a Anna de la mano, y comenzaron a patinar las dos juntas.

Elsa, con sus poderes, hizo que comenzara a nevar. Las dos hicieron un muñeco de nieve. Elsa le formó la cara tomando como base la cara que estaba poniendo Anna en aquel momento. Elsa lo usó como marioneta.

–Hola, soy Olaf –dijo, modificando la voz, moviendo las ramas que le servían de brazos–, y me gustan los abrazos calentitos.

Anna se abrazó al muñeco de nieve.

–¡Te quiero, Olaf! –le dijo.

La pequeña tomó de las manos a Olaf. Elsa se colocó detrás del muñeco y comenzó a propulsarlos usando sus poderes.

Más adelante hicieron una montaña de nieve, por la que se tiraron varias veces a modo de tobogán. Al bajar por ella, la velocidad a la que iba hizo que Anna cayera en un montículo de nieve un poco más adelante. Rápidamente se puso en pie y saltó hacia adelante, diciendo al mismo tiempo:

–¡Atrápame!

Elsa formó un pequeño montículo de nieve debajo de ella, evitando que Anna cayera al suelo. Ella siguió saltando, y Elsa continuó creando nieve debajo de ella. Anna cada vez subía más rápido, así que Elsa tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para crear peldaños al mismo ritmo.

–¡Anna, ve más despacio!

Anna continuó yendo aún más rápido. Aún así, Elsa conseguía alcanzarla a tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a una altura de unos diez metros, Elsa resbaló y se cayó.

–¡Anna, cuidado! –exclamó, con miedo.

Sin embargo, Anna no se dio cuenta a tiempo y cayó al vacío. Elsa trató de hacer un montículo de nieve antes de que llegara al suelo, pero, lamentablemente, le dio en la cabeza. Anna, cuando llegó al suelo, ya estaba inconsciente.

–¡Anna! ¡Anna, no! –exclamó, corriendo junto a su hermana y colocando la cabeza de Anna en su regazo, viendo horrorizada como un mechón blanquecino comenzaba a formarse en su cabello pelirrojo–. ¡Papá, mamá! –les llamó, con pánico en su interior–. Tranquila, Anna –dijo, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos–, estoy contigo.

Ella abrazó a su hermana, sin saber que toda la habitación se estaba congelando. En ese instante, sus padres entraron en el comedor.

–¡Elsa, ¿pero qué has hecho?! –gritó su padre. La madre soltó una exclamación de dolor al ver a su hija pequeña inconsciente–. ¡Se te ha ido de las manos! –exclamó, mientras él y su mujer corrían hasta ellas.

–¡Ha sido sin querer! –les dijo Elsa. Acto seguido, puso su frente junto a la de su hermana–. Lo siento, Anna.

Su madre tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

–¡Está helada! –dijo, abrazándola junto a ella.

Su marido no se lo pensó ni un segundo, sabía a dónde debían ir. Se fue corriendo a la biblioteca de palacio y, después de buscar un rato, encontró el libro que buscaba. Pasó unas cuantas páginas. Un mapa que estaba entre ellas se cayó al suelo. Él se marchó directo al establo seguido de su familia. El rey se subió a un caballo con Elsa. La reina se subió a otro con Anna en brazos.

Ellos trataron de galopar lo más rápido posible. Sin saberlo, Elsa empezó a dejar una estela de hielo detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>Kristoff parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos. Pero era cierto. Detrás de aquellos caballos que pasaron a su lado se había formado una estela de hielo. Por un momento se quedó paralizado, pero acto seguido decidió soltar los amarres de Sven y comenzar a correr detrás de ellos. Además, en el pueblo nadie lo echaría de menos.<p>

Vio que los caballos, guiados por personas, se metían por un claro, un poco más abajo. El decidió esconderse arriba, entre unas rocas… o lo que parecían serlo.

Sven se colocó a su lado y, callados, observaron con ojos como platos lo que sucedía a continuación.

Las personas, que parecían ser un hombre y una mujer, bajaron de los caballos. La mujer llevaba a una niña, de más o menos cinco años, en brazos, pelirroja y con una mecha blanca. Y, detrás del hombre, vio aparecer a una chica que debería tener su edad. Era rubia, aunque su cabello tiraba al blanco.

Entonces, cientos de rocas comenzaron a bajar junto a ellos. Acto seguido se irguieron, y Kristoff pudo ver que no se trataban de rocas.

–¡Trolls! –exclamó. Entonces, casi matándolo del susto, la "roca" que tenía junto a él se irguió y pudo ver que, en realidad, era otro troll, que los mandó callar.

–¡Hablad más bajo! –entonces, Sven le dio un lametón, lo que venía siendo un beso–. Oh, que tiernos –dijo sincero. Entonces, los abrazó–. Os voy a adoptar.

Uno de los trolls que había en el claro, fijándose en el hombre que tenía delante, exclamó:

–¡Es el rey!

Eso llamó la atención de varios. Pero, poco después, comenzaron a hacer paso a otro troll, que parecía más viejo que los demás. Se inclinó ante el rey y comenzó a hablar, tomando la mano de la niña rubia.

–Su majestad, ¿nació con los poderes o fue maldecida?

–¿Poderes? ¿De qué está hablando? –le preguntó Kristoff al troll que estaba a su lado. Este le mandó callar.

Los reyes se miraron un instante, pero rápidamente contestó el rey:

–Nació con ellos. Y cada vez son más fuertes.

El troll se acercó a la reina y la mandó agacharse. Ella así lo hizo, dejando a su alcance a la pelirroja. El troll puso la mano sobre su frente.

–Es una suerte que no fuera al corazón. El corazón no es tan fácil de cambiar.

–¿Qué debemos hacer? –le preguntó el rey, preocupado.

El troll tocó la frente de la princesa y sus recuerdos aparecieron en el aire.

–Hay que borrar todo recuerdo sobre los poderes de la princesa –mientras decía esto, una imagen de la princesa rubia empujando a la pelirroja por un tobogán de nieve dentro de una habitación se transformó inmediatamente en otra de ellas dos en una montaña, con el mismo tobogán–. No podrá recordar que su hermana tiene poderes. Pero, no os preocupéis; el buen recuerdo perdurará –el troll devolvió los recuerdos de la princesa a su mente, y, de una cara de dolor, pasó a otra de felicidad.

–Entonces –dijo la rubia, entristecida–, ¿Anna no se acordará de que tengo poderes?

Su padre la abrazó, consolándola. El troll comenzó a proyectar algo en el cielo.

–Tus poderes seguirán creciendo –le advirtió–, y se harán cada vez más fuertes –en la imagen pudo verse una silueta adulta azulada creando un gran copo de nieve encima–. Hay algo hermoso en ello –el copo de nieve se tornó rojo–, pero también un gran peligro –en ese instante, el cielo se cubrió de un rojo intenso–. Debes aprender a controlarlo –la silueta volvió a aparecer en escena; esta vez, acompañada de otras dos–, o el miedo será tu peor enemigo –entonces, las otras dos siluetas se tornaron rojas y atacaron a la primera.

Elsa gritó, en pánico, y se aferró a su padre. El rey le dijo al troll:

–No se preocupe –entonces, se abrazó también a su mujer–. Nosotros la protegeremos. Aprenderá a controlarlo. Cerraremos todas las puertas y ventanas. Evitaremos todo contacto con el mundo. Ella esconderá sus poderes a todo el mundo –entonces, miró a su hija menor–, incluida Anna.

Kristoff estaba boquiabierto. Dos emociones se cruzaban en su interior: horror y fascinación.

Horror porque esa chica, que parecía tener la misma edad que él, tendría que estar encerrada para siempre, sin poder hablar con nadie. Esa sensación él la desconocía por completo; a nadie le importaba qué hacía y qué dejaba de hacer. Andaba a su aire; si quería ir a un lugar, iba; si quería estar fuera un día entero lo estaba. ¿Cómo sería estar encerrado en un lugar, escondido de todo y de todos, sin poder comunicarse con nadie? Sentía mucha pena por la princesa. Es cierto que no sabía qué había pasado, pero estaba seguro que algo muy malo.

Y fascinación, por ver a alguien como ella. Es cierto que no lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero ¿quién sino había dejado aquella estela de hielo? ¿Quién era, sino, la silueta de la mujer de la profecía? Estaba seguro; era ella. Su pasión eran el hielo y la nieve, y, en ese instante, había visto a alguien que podía crearlos con sólo pensarlo, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sven lanzó un balido. La princesa, aún abrazada a su padre, miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquel sonido. Además de ver al reno, lo vio a él. Kristoff casi se queda paralizado. La mirada de aquella muchacha le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus ojos azules como el hielo eran afilados como el filo de una espada, profundos como el mar y sabios como el que más. La mirada de aquella chica se le gravó en la mente con tinta permanente; no era capaz de olvidarla. Ella le recordó a un personaje femenino de un libro, una emperatriz, cuyo cabello era blanco como la nieve y con ojos que embrujaban, como los de la princesa. Se decía de la emperatriz del cuento que sólo se la podía ver una vez. ¿Y si con la princesa pasaba lo mismo?

Poco después, los reyes se subieron a los caballos y comenzaron a galopar hacia el castillo. Y esta vez, Kristoff pudo confirmar que la estela de hielo la producía la princesa, quien seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que no había visto en su vida.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, el troll bajó a la ladera acompañado de Kristoff y Sven.

–¡Eh, todo el mundo! –les llamó–. ¡Mirad a quiénes me he encontrado!

Los trolls se giraron hacia ellos, sorprendidos.

–¡Es una cría de humano! –exclamó uno.

Todos se acercaron a él, y Kristoff no sabía qué decir.

–Eh, ¿hola? –los saludó, mirando hacia los lados. Los trolls suspiraron.

–¡Qué adorable! –dijo uno.

–¡Es una monada! –contestó otro.

Kristoff se les quedó mirando, extrañado ante su reacción. Entonces, el anciano que había visto antes se acercó a él.

–Hola, joven –lo saludó–. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te has perdido, acaso?

Kristoff negó con la cabeza.

–No. Vine… siguiendo el rastro de hielo.

El troll asintió, sonriendo.

–Un chico curioso, por lo que veo. Y tu familia, ¿no te espera?

Kristoff bajó la cabeza, entristecido.

–No tengo familia.

Los trolls se apenaron del pequeño. El anciano continuó hablando:

–En ese caso, ¿no tienes a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera amigos?

Otra vez Kristoff lo negó.

–Sólo tengo a Sven –y eso era cierto, ya que de los aldeanos no podía decirse que fueran amigos suyos. Conocidos, en tal caso.

El troll que los había traído le pidió al aciano:

–Por favor, ¿nos lo podemos quedar?

Él se lo quedó pensando un rato. Finalmente, asintió.

–Está solo. Necesita una familia, y nosotros se la podemos dar. Pero sólo si él quiere.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Kristoff. Él no necesitó pensárselo mucho.

–Me quedo.

Los trolls lanzaron gritos de alegría. El anciano sonrió ante su respuesta.

–Deberíamos hacer una fiesta en tu honor. Bienvenido a nuestra familia –entonces, él se puso a pensar–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

Algo tímido, le respondió:

–Kristoff –al ver que el troll esperaba una respuesta más larga, continuó–. Kristoff, sin más. No tengo apellido.

El troll le preguntó:

–¿Tienes oficio, Kristoff?

Él se quedó pensando. Oficialmente, no era un oficio, pero valía igual.

–Corto y reparto el hielo del lago helado.

–Así que, eres un _bjorg_, ¿no?

Kristoff arqueó una ceja.

–¿El qué?

Entre risas, el anciano se corrigió de su error.

–Lo siento, olvidaba que no hablas nuestra lengua. Un _bjorg_, en nuestro idioma, es una persona que hace lo que tú acabas de decir.

Kristoff pareció comprender.

–¡Ah, vale!

Entonces, ceremonialmente, el troll le dijo:

–Así que, por la presente declaro, que de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Kristoff Bjorgman.

–Kristoff Bjorgman… –al chico le gustó su nuevo nombre.

El troll que estaba a su lado, quien parecía que iba a ser su nuevo mejor amigo, exclamó:

–¡Qué empiece la fiesta!

A una velocidad estrepitosa, los trolls comenzaron a preparar un banquete con varios tipos de comida y en gran cantidad. Pusieron un cartel gigante con la palabra "bienvenido" entre dos árboles y comenzó a oírse música. Si esa iba a ser su nueva vida, a Kristoff le gustaba la elección que había tomado.

* * *

><p>Elsa se acostó en su cama. Su hermana, Anna, parecía descansar como siempre, ajena a todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, no podía compararse con la angustia que Elsa sentía en su interior. Si no le hubiera hecho caso, ¿qué habría pasado? Puede que Anna se durmiera con el tiempo, y que, al día siguiente, pudieran jugar juntas, con sus padres vigilando para que no les pasara nada. La noche habría transcurrido normalmente, nada habría pasado, no tendría que preocuparse por el daño que podrían causar sus poderes. No habría ningún problema. Pero no; tuvo que hacerle caso, tuvo que bajar al comedor, tuvo que empezar a crear nieve y hielo en todas partes, tuvo que herirla a ella intentando salvarla. Si no le hubiera hecho caso, si le hubiese pedido que esperase para el día siguiente, quizá nada habría ocurrido.<p>

Pero lo malo ya estaba hecho. Su padre le había dejado claro que ese era el último día en que ella y Anna compartían habitación. Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Lo siento, Anna. Lo hice sin querer –susurró.

Porque, esto lo sabía bien, su hermana no sabría por qué, de un día para otro, dejarían de estar juntas. Anna, la vivaracha, teniendo que estar sin la compañía de su hermana hasta que ella llegara a controlar sus poderes… que bien podía ser nunca.

Un nuevo día, como otro cualquiera, estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero este iba a ser completamente diferente a todos los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>De momento, hasta aquí. Puede que la semana que viene ya tenga el siguiente capítulo ^^<strong>

**Por favor, los reviews son bienvenidos :)**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien supo a quién se refería Kristoff cuando comparaba a Elsa?**

**NikkiA8**


	2. Después del accidente

**No me pertenecen Frozen ni sus personajes, sólo la trama y algunos OC's no muy relevantes.**

**He incluido un poema del libro "La princesa de los hielos", de Tea Stilton. No me pertenecen ni el poema ni el libro.**

**Este capítulo será un poco más largo de lo habitual. Muchas cosas que contar...**

* * *

><p>Al despertarse, Anna sintió un dolor muy extraño en la cabeza. Se la tocó; la notaba más fría de lo normal. Entonces, lo recordó; la noche anterior, Elsa le había lanzado una bola de nieve demasiado fuerte. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana. En su reflejo descubrió que le había nacido una mecha blanca, aún más clara que el cabello de su hermana. Eso le extrañó, pero rápidamente se olvidó de ello.<p>

Aquella noche había soñado algo muy extraño, pero normal para una niña de cinco años. Sus padres, ella y su hermana visitaban a una aldea de trolls. Cuando llegaba todavía tenía el cabello pelirrojo, pero un troll le dio un beso en la frente y su cabello se tornó blanco.

Y ahora, viéndose con un mechón de cabello del mismo color, se había preguntado si sería tan sólo casualidad.

Pero lo que más la emocionó fue que, mirara por donde mirara, estaba todo nevado. Comenzó a dar saltos de emoción.

–¡Está nevando! ¡Está nevando! –Anna se dio la vuelta–. ¡Elsa, vámonos a…! –sin embargo, hacia donde ella miraba no había ni rastro de su hermana ni de su cama–. ¿E-Elsa?

Anna miró por todos los escondrijos de la habitación. Ni rastro de su hermana. Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! –gritó, sin parar de correr. Giró un pasillo y ahí estaba, entrando en una habitación nunca antes habitada con el dibujo de un gran copo de nieve en la puerta–. ¡Elsa! –la llamó.

Su hermana se giró, asustada. Anna llegó a su lado y le dio un gran abrazo, con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

–¡Elsa, pensé que te había pasado algo!

Sin embargo, su madre, la reina, la apartó de su hermana mayor. Anna estaba confusa; muy confusa. Elsa bajó la mirada, entristecida. El rey la animó a entrar, lo que hizo casi automáticamente.

–¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no puedo estar con Elsa? ¿Por qué se está cambiando de habitación? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

La reina abrazó a su hija. Las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

–Lo siento, Anna. No puedes acercarte a ella en un tiempo. Es… es por tu bien.

Sin embargo, la pequeña seguía sin comprender. Quería estar con su hermana, y lo único que le decían era que no podía. ¿Qué había ocurrido, y por qué nadie quería decírselo?

–P-pero… yo quiero jugar con ella.

El rey dejó las maletas de Elsa encima de su cama, de su nueva cama. La princesa estaba cabizbaja. El rey le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Lo hacemos por su bien. Ya sabes…

Ella lo cortó, suspirando.

–Ya, ya. Lo sé. Puede llegar a peor si no lo controlo.

El rey se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Cuando Elsa oyó cerrarse la puerta, rompió en lágrimas. Era incapaz de soportarlo. Había perdido a su hermana de un día para otro, y la angustia no le pasaría tan rápidamente.

Oía al lado de la puerta cómo Anna trataba de convencer a su madre para dejarla entrar junto a ella. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco, su voz se fue perdiendo entre los pasillos. Elsa quería salir corriendo de la habitación y darle un gran abrazo a su hermana, decirle que todo iba a seguir igual, que nada había cambiado.

Pero no era así.

Nunca volvería a serlo.

* * *

><p>–Idunn, era necesario, y lo sabes.<p>

La mujer se giró hacia él, incrédula.

–¿Necesario? Agdar, fue tan sólo un accidente. Elsa no lo hizo a propósito. Quiere a Anna, y no desea hacerle daño. ¿Enserio debemos castigarla haciéndole esto? Las dos niñas están sufriendo. No han vuelto a verse en las últimas dos semanas. ¿Realmente piensas que lo que estamos haciendo está bien?

El rey se acercó lentamente a ella, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

–Querida, podría ir a peor. Ellos sabían lo que se hacían. Y si tenemos que hacer esto para mantenerlas a salvo, pues debemos hacerlo.

La reina se dio la vuelta, bajando la vista.

–Lo sé. Pero está resultando demasiado duro. Y no sólo para ellas; para mí también –en ese instante, algo le vino a la mente–. Por cierto, ¿hay noticias sobre la hija de tu hermana?

El rey negó con la cabeza.

–Sigue sin aparecer. Realizan búsquedas todos los días, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

–Ahora –comentó la reina–, ahora tendría ocho años. Como… como Elsa.

* * *

><p>Anna había empezado a entretenerse sola. Recorría el palacio a sus anchas, conociendo así hasta el más mínimo rincón. Salía a la calle con sirvientes a los que su padre denominaba "de confianza", tales como Kai o Gerda. Con ellos, Anna al menos se sentía querida por alguien. Pero eso no significaba que se hubiera olvidado de su hermana. Días y días enteros se pasaba delante de su puerta, esperando a que se diera por vencida y saliera a jugar con ella. Sin embargo, los meses pasaban y todo seguía igual. Tantas veces que le había pedido que saliera a hacer un muñeco de nieve con ella, y Elsa seguía ahí dentro, diciéndole que se fuera.<p>

Así que con la persona que más tiempo comenzó a pasar fue Gerda. Una vez, Anna insistió en que la dejaran ir con ella a comprar al mercado. Como sus padres no se opusieron, decidió llevarla.

Después de disfrazar a Anna como una niña normal, la llevó hasta la plaza principal, que era donde estaba el mercado. Cientos de mercaderes paseaban por la plaza del pueblo ante los asombrados ojos de la pequeña. Después de pasar varios puestos, llegaron al de las frutas y verduras. Una señora de cabello castaño con algunas canas empezando a dejarse ver los atendió.

–¡Vaya, no te esperaba hoy! ¡Qué alegría!

Gerda le dio un gran abrazo a la dependienta. Poco después Anna descubrió que eran hermanas. ¡Cuánto envidiaba su situación! La señora miró a la pequeña y le regaló una sonrisa.

–¿Y quién es esta chiquitina? ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Titubeando, la princesa le respondió:

–Anna, señora. Anna de Arendelle.

La mujer pareció sorprendida. Le preguntó a Gerda:

–¿Es esta la princesa? ¡Creía que no la dejaban salir de palacio!

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, Lydia –este debía ser su nombre–. Esta es la hija menor de los reyes. La mayor, Elsa, es la que no puede salir.

–Pobre chiquilla –dijo Lydia, apiadándose de la hermana de Anna–. Tan sólo tiene ocho años. Tan joven, con toda la vida por delante… –se sacudió la mano por delante de la cabeza, como queriendo apartar de sí los pensamientos negativos. Se volvió a centrar en Anna–. ¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Anna le enseñó los cinco dedos de su mano derecha.

–Tengo cinco. El mes que viene cumplo seis.

–¡Pero qué mayor está mi niña! –dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Volviendo con Gerda, le preguntó–. Dime; para hoy, ¿qué necesitas?

Después de darle una lista de interminables legumbres para la comida, Lydia le preguntó a Anna:

–¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta alguna fruta en especial?

Anna asintió.

–Las fresas. Me gustan mucho.

Lydia recogió un buen puñado de fresas y se las tendió a la pequeña.

–Aquí tienes, preciosa.

Gerda le pagó lo que debía a Lydia y se marcharon. De la mano de la sirvienta, Anna comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el camino de vuelta a casa.

–Gerda…

La mujer bajó la mirada.

–¿Sí, Anna?

–¿Tú ves a menudo a tu hermana?

Gerda pareció confusa con la pregunta.

–Bueno, cuando tengo tiempo aprovecho para visitarla. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

–Es que… llevo nueve meses sin ver a Elsa, y eso que vive muy cerca de mi cuarto. ¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Gerda no sabía qué responder.

–Anna… Elsa quiere verte. Pero tal vez haya algún motivo por el cual no puedes.

–Eso ya me lo han dicho papá y mamá, pero nunca me cuentan el por qué. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentan, Gerda?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

–No… no lo sé, Anna.

* * *

><p>–¡Anna! ¡No!<p>

Elsa temblaba, con la cara transformada en una expresión de terror. Tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, con la luz de la luna iluminándola. Aún así, el miedo seguía en su cuerpo. Aquella pesadilla otra vez; la tercera en aquella semana.

Rápidamente, su madre entró en la habitación.

–¡Elsa! ¿Qué ocurre?

Elsa no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Su madre observó la habitación.

–Oh, no –susurró para sí, para que su hija no la escuchara. El cuarto de la princesa estaba completamente cubierto de nieve.

La reina se sentó al lado de su hija.

–Cariño, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

La pequeña, todavía sin fuerzas, se abrazó a su madre y rompió en lágrimas. Idunn, la reina, le devolvió el abrazo y trató de consolarla.

–Tranquila, Elsa. Ya pasó, ya pasó. Fue sólo un mal sueño, pequeña.

La princesa aún tardó en tranquilizarse. Aún veía en su mente a Anna, cubierta de una capa de hielo y con una expresión de terror mientras trataba de escapar, de huir de su prisión.

–Mamá… por favor, no quiero dormirme de nuevo. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Idunn le acarició el cabello, mientras la princesa comenzaba a adormilarse.

–¿Quieres que te cante?

Elsa asintió. Normalmente, cuando su madre le cantaba, tenía buenos sueños. Así que dejó que comenzara a entonarle unos versos mientras le acariciaba el cabello, dulcemente.

Estrella próxima,

Estrella alejada,

Guía el sueño

De esta niña cansada.

Condúcela muy alto,

Hasta el firmamento,

Donde existen aventuras

Que son un portento.

Estrella próxima,

Estrella alejada,

Escucha este poema

Para que duerma relajada.

Vela de noche,

Alumbra el camino

Para que cada día

Su despertar sea divino.

Poco a poco, Elsa fue cediendo lugar al sueño, mientras el hielo de su cuarto comenzaba a desvanecerse. La reina le besó dulcemente la frente, dejando escapar una lágrima.

–Tranquila, pequeña. Todo esto dejará de preocuparte algún día. Pronto volverás a jugar con Anna. Te lo prometo.

Idunn arropó a Elsa. Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se marchó. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejado a Elsa sola, con la luna iluminándola.

La pequeña comenzó a soñar.

Con su hermana, cuando descubrió que tenía poderes, con las grandes fiestas que se celebraban anteriormente en palacio… y con los sucesos de cuando hirió a su hermana.

Un año se cumplía ese día. Pero, inesperadamente, comenzó a vivirlo por completo. Recordó cuando su hermana la despertó aquella noche y palabra por palabra lo que dijo. Olaf, el muñeco de nieve que Anna y ella habían hecho juntas; la pista de patinaje; el tobogán de nieve y aquel juego que resultó en un desastre. Su viaje hacia la aldea de trolls y la profecía. Pero, en el momento menos esperado, la imagen de aquel niño rubio de ojos castaños apareció en su mente. ¿Cuántos años tendría él entonces? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? No lo sabía con certeza. Curiosamente, nunca antes se había vuelto a acordar de aquel chico hasta ese día. ¿Cómo es que, entonces, lo recordaba tan bien? Ojos castaños, cabello medianamente largo y dorado y una nariz con una forma peculiar. La expresión de su mirada, ¿qué quería decir? ¿Tenía miedo y pavor, o por el contrario sorpresa y fascinación? Una mezcla de ambas, parecía ser. Lo que sabía ahora era que su secreto lo sabían cuatro personas, sin contar los trolls: su padre, su madre, el chico y ella misma.

La mañana siguiente se despertó por unos golpes en la puerta.

–¿Sí? –respondió, medio soñolienta.

–Elsa, ¿quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? O lo que sea, me da igual.

Elsa sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–Lo siento. Vete, Anna.

Oyó un suspiro fuera, y el tono de tristeza de su hermana le rompió el corazón.

–Vale.

La princesa reprimió una lágrima, y la habitación comenzó a cubrirse de hielo. Casi automáticamente, sus padres entraron en la habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella los miró con expresión de tristeza.

–Cada vez es más fuerte –les dijo.

Su padre se acercó a ella. Parecía llevar algo en la mano.

–Lo sabemos. Por eso te hemos traído esto. Dame tus manos.

Ella las extendió hacia él. Agdar le colocó unos guantes, que era lo que llevaba en las manos.

–Te ayudarán a controlarlo –hizo una pausa–. ¿Lo ves? Recuerda: no has de sentir…

–No han de saber –terminó la princesa, mientras se acomodaba los guantes. Eso le ayudaría; aunque sólo durante un tiempo.

Su madre observó en la distancia. La pena la roía por poco a poco; no podía ver a sus niñas sufriendo de aquella manera. No podía.

* * *

><p>Anna se levantó como un día cualquiera. Miró por la ventana; casi al instante, un rayo cayó, dándole un susto de muerte. Todo estaba nublado, y no parecía que el tiempo fuera a mejorar. Después de vestirse se fue a la habitación de su hermana. Sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero le daba igual. Tenía que intentarlo.<p>

Giró la esquina y se encontró de frente con la puerta adornada con copos de nieve. Se acercó y dio dos toques.

–Anna, vete, por favor –oyó que decía desde dentro.

Ella se dio la vuelta, percibiendo un aire helado que le produjo escalofríos. ¿Por qué siempre hacía tanto frío en la habitación de su hermana? Estaba segura de que no tenía la ventana abierta; fuera estaba cayendo una tormenta, y no oía aquel viento estridente en su cuarto. Su habitación estaba, relativamente, en silencio.

Anna vio, casi al instante en el que se dio la vuelta, a sus padres corriendo hacia la habitación de Elsa. Otra cosa que no entendía era que ella era la única que no podía entrar. Quizá… quizá su hermana realmente sí la odiaba. Y, ante este pensamiento, entre la tristeza y el enfado, se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a llamar a la puerta de su hermana. Cinco años, sí, cinco, habían pasado desde que su hermana había dejado de interactuar con ella. Cinco años tratando de restablecer la conexión que tenían entre ellas, sin ningún resultado. ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo si siempre le iba a responder de la misma manera?

–¡Elsa! –gritó el rey, entrando en el cuarto de su hija–. ¡Elsa!, ¿qué ocurre?

Elsa estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Llevaba los guantes puestos, pero una capa de hielo se había empezado a formar en las paredes de su cuarto. Encima de ella, de vez en cuando, descendían unos copos de nieve. El frío salía de ella, pero no entendían cómo.

–¡Tengo miedo! –exclamó Elsa, mirándose las manos–. Cada vez es más poderoso. No puedo… no puedo controlarlo.

El rey se acercó lentamente a su hija. La reina se quedó a unos pasos de los dos.

–Será peor si te pones nerviosa. Tranquilízate.

Extendió sus brazos para tocarle las manos, pero Elsa las apartó casi al instante.

–¡No! –exclamó. Bajó un poco el volumen, mientras se alejaba–. No, por favor. No quiero herirte.

Idunn puso la mano sobre el hombro de su marido, mientras se mordía el labio. No le gustaba ver a su hija sufrir. Eso hacía que ella se sintiera aún peor por dentro.

* * *

><p>La quinceañera corría lo más rápido que podía. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara, cosa que sorprendía mucho a los criados con quienes se cruzaba. Llevaba un sobre en la mano derecha, bien alzado.<p>

Después de cruzar varios pasillos y dejar a los criados que pasaban con la boca abierta, pasó al lado del cuarto de su hermana y llegó al de sus padres. En vez de relajarse, colocarse bien el pelo y alisarse el vestido, entró sin más, sin llamar siquiera.

Los reyes se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos.

–¿Anna? –dijo su padre, acercándose a ella–. ¿Por qué has…?

Ella lo cortó, enseñándole el sobre.

–¡Es de la tía Primrose! ¡Tenéis que leerlo!

La madre se acercó, sorprendida, aunque Adgar lo estaba más.

–Prim… –susurró, mientras abría el sobre. Desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer.

Su hermana comenzó como lo hacía en todas las cartas. Que lo quería mucho, que lo echaba de menos y que quería verlo pronto, lo antes posible. Luego, le comentó que tenía algo muy importante que decirle: después de más de dieciocho años buscando, habían encontrado a su hija. No sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que sentía en su interior. Tenerla allí otra vez la hacía sentirse completa. Había recuperado algo que era parte de ella y que por tanto tiempo había dado por perdido. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a vivir, decía. Rapunzel, el nombre que le habían dado a la princesa el día de su bautizo, era una chica de hermosas dotes: belleza, amabilidad, creatividad, compasión, etcétera. La describió también por fuera; aunque el cabello rubio que poseía cuando era bebé se había vuelto castaño, sabía que se trataba de ella, y no de alguien tratando de aprovecharse de la situación. Sus ojos destacaban, verdosos, grandes y alegres, muy parecidos a los de Anna, y con un deje de sabiduría, como los de Elsa.

Además, le contó cómo había escapado de la mujer que la tenía secuestrada, con ayuda del hombre que curiosamente le había robado la corona unas semanas atrás. Porque, buscando un lugar para refugiarse, acabó topándose con la torre donde vivía Rapunzel. Después de hablar, Eugene Flitzherbert (o Flynn Rider, su nombre falso) la convenció de escaparse de la torre. Ella hizo caso y, después de un tiempo, la mujer que la había secuestrado, llamada Gothel, la encontró y la encerró de nuevo. Allí, pensando en muchas cosas que había visto en su trayecto, se dio cuenta de que Gothel no era su madre, sino la reina. Mientras, Eugene fue llevado a palacio y encarcelado por haber robado la corona, pero logró escapar, volviendo a por Rapunzel, sospechando de que corría peligro. Allí vio a la princesa atada y amordazada, y Gothel, sin que este se diera cuenta, le dio una cuchillada en el abdomen. Rapunzel, intentando salvarlo, le prometió a la mujer que no volvería a salir de la torre, pero que le dejara salvarlo. Ella accedió. Cuando se acercó a él, Eugene le cortó el cabello (que tenía el poder de sanar y de rejuvenecer) y Gothel, quien en realidad era muy vieja, falleció al instante. Rapunzel, aunque había perdido los poderes, logró salvarlo, gracias a una lágrima suya que aún conservaba algo de su poder. Fueron al castillo y se encontraron con los reyes, reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo.

Por último, añadió que su hija y Eugene se casarían en dos semanas, y le pidió que asistieran, él, su esposa y sus hijas.

El rey rió de alegría.

–¡La han encontrado! ¡Han encontrado a la princesa!

Tomó a su esposa en brazos, levantándola en el aire, y comenzó a dar vueltas. Idunn se sorprendió al principió, pero luego cerró los ojos y se sonrojó levemente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Anna daba saltitos de alegría; no había podido conocer a su prima, pero la idea de conocerla pronto la había llenado de felicidad. Quizás ella sí quisiera pasar tiempo con Anna. Tal vez tenían muchas cosas en común. Podrían volverse muy buenas amigas, a pesar de que estaría casada y no tendría mucho tiempo para ella.

Entonces, oyeron una voz detrás de ellos:

–¿Tenemos que ir?

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con Elsa. La reina volvió al suelo, Anna perdió la sonrisa y el rey se acercó a su primogénita.

–Elsa; es tu prima. Va a casarse, y tenemos que asistir.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Pero no la conozco. Y no puedo salir de palacio. ¿Puedes acaso detener la maldi...? –entonces vislumbró a su hermana, y detuvo la oración a medio camino–. No… no puedo ir, ¿recuerdas?

El rey se dio cuenta al instante. Su hija mayor no podía asistir. Sin embargo, ellos tenían que hacerlo, debían hacerlo. ¿Qué harían, entonces?

–Tienes razón, hija –el rey se quedó pensando un rato–. Iremos nosotros. Vosotras dos –señaló a Elsa y Anna– os quedaréis. El viaje es muy peligroso. No debemos correr ningún riesgo, Anna.

Anna se entristeció. Algo dentro de ella se rompió en cientos de trocitos diminutos. Mientras una lágrima le caía del rostro, echó a correr hacia su habitación.

–¡Anna! –exclamó la reina, corriendo detrás de ella.

El rey y Elsa se quedaron solos.

–¿Por qué Anna no va a ir? –le preguntó Elsa.

El rey bajó la mirada. Sabía que Elsa tenía miedo de lastimarla mientras ellos no estuvieran allí para ayudarla.

–Verás, hija –comenzó el rey–, lo que he dicho es cierto. El trayecto por agua es peligroso. Pero no te preocupes –añadió, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo–. Volveremos. Y Anna sabe muy bien, por experiencia, que no debe acercarse a tu habitación.

Elsa miró al suelo.

–Eso espero.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un mes desde que los reyes se habían marchado. Días y noches enteras se habían pasado Anna y Elsa, cada una desde su respectivo cuarto, mirando al mar en busca del barco que los llevó a Corona. Sin embargo, no daban señales de vida.<p>

Hasta que, un día nublado, un hombre a caballo llegó con una carta en la mano. Su rostro estaba entristecido, lleno de amargura. Se la dio a Kai, quien la leyó junto a Gerda antes de entregársela a las chicas. Después se lo entregaron, con la misma amargura que el mensajero.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir a causa del llanto de las muchachas. Porque la carta no traía otra cosa que la noticia de que, en aguas danesas, habían encontrado restos del buque que había llevado a sus padres hacia Corona, que terminó en su muerte. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos jamás fueron hallados.

Una semana después, se organizó, en el acantilado, el funeral de los reyes. Anna y Elsa estaban al frente, con ropas de luto, completamente negras. Anna, de vez en cuando, miraba a su hermana, quien no levantaba la vista del suelo. Divisó entre la multitud a sus tíos y a su prima, a quien reconoció por los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño que se describían en la carta. A su lado estaba un hombre, quien parecía ser su marido.

Una vez acabado, Elsa se marchó sin despedirse. Anna recibió el pésame de sus tíos y de su prima, aparte de los demás invitados al funeral. Después, fue en busca de su hermana.

Una vez enfrente de su cuarto, dio dos toques.

–¿Elsa? –no recibió contestación, pero continuó–. Sé que estás ahí dentro. Déjame entrar, por favor. No tenemos a nadie más ahora. Sólo estamos nosotras dos. Por favor, Elsa… –bajó la cabeza, y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos–. ¿Por qué me odias, Elsa?

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta, Elsa permanecía sentada en el suelo, llorando, con el cuarto entero cubierto de hielo. No podía soportar la pérdida de sus padres. Además, ¿cómo iba ahora a aprender a controlar sus poderes? Dentro, muy dentro de ella, resonaban estas palabras: _"Recuérdalo, Elsa: no has de sentir, no han de saber."_ ¿Acaso era ese el destino que le esperaba, ahora que habían fallecido? ¿Guardarse todos los sentimientos para ella? ¿Para siempre?

–Elsa, por favor, responde…

Las palabras de Anna la sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ella?

–Anna, yo… –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta–, yo te quiero, Anna. Pero no puedo… no puedo estar contigo. Es… por tu bien.

Anna se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Otra vez sintió aquel frío.

–¿Elsa?

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando no llorar. _"No has de sentir, no han de saber…"_

–¿Sí, Anna?

Entonces, le preguntó algo que la sorprendió en gran manera. No se lo esperaba.

–¿Puedes cantarme una canción? Creo que esta noche tendré malos sueños. Desde lo de mamá y papá… –una pausa–. Cuando mamá cantaba, tenía buenos sueños. Tal vez…

El silencio se apoderó del castillo. Ni una sola voz, ni un murmullo, nada. El tiempo pasaba, y Anna comenzó a considerar si marcharse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, una voz melodiosa surgió del cuarto de su hermana. Hubiera pensado que era su madre si no se hubiera acordado de que ya no estaba. Uno a uno, comenzó a entonar los versos que le cantaba su madre en las noches tormentosas. Una leve lluvia empezó a oírse fuera, y Anna comenzó a dormirse. Elsa siguió cantando, hasta que, por fin, ella también se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es triste, pero tenía que ser así );<strong>

**El capítulo que viene ahora (que ya tengo planeado cómo va a ser) será mucho mejor, os prometo que sí :)**** Aunque no sé exactamente cuánto tardaré en hacerlo. Tengo exámenes estas semanas :(**

**En serio, este capítulo no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, salió así de casualidad. Ojalá que os haya gustado.**

**Volveré con más, lo prometo. La historia completa está en mi cabeza.**

**Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**NikkiA8**


	3. La coronación (parte 1)

**Bueeeno, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! :D A partir de ahora no podré subir capítulos a menudo, por el colegio y las actividades extraescolares.**

**Otra vez recordar que sólo me pertenecen la trama y algunos OC's no relevantes (¿o sí lo son?). Y sí, sé que me equivoqué diciendo que Anna tenía ojos verdes. Espero que no importe demasiado.**

**Aquí por fin conoceremos a Hans. Algo que espero no os esperéis llevará a que Anna y él se conozcan. Esta parte viene centrándose más bien en ellos dos. Vale la pena.**

**Dentro de unos días, semanas, puede que meses (o, espero que no, años) subiré la parte dos.**

* * *

><p>–¡Vamos, George! ¡No podemos llegar tarde!<p>

Una señora, a pasos rápidos, iba por la plaza agarrando a su niño de ocho años del brazo. Este se resistía. Bostezaba sin parar, a pesar de ir tan rápido como su madre.

–¿Por qué tenemos que ir? –le preguntó, entre bostezos.

Su madre se paró y lo observó, con mirada de desaprobación.

–¡Ya se te ha salido la camisa! –exclamó, mientras se agachaba y se la colocaba bien.

–¿Por qué tenemos que ir? –preguntó de nuevo el niño, quien no renunciaba a una pregunta una vez realizada. Su madre terminó de colocarle la camisa y le respondió.

–La princesa Elsa va a ser coronada reina hoy, y debemos asistir.

El niño no pareció muy convencido.

–¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? –en ese instante, soltó un bostezo–. Estoy cansado.

Ella se irguió y le acarició la mejilla.

–Cuando acabe la ceremonia, volvemos, ¿vale?

El niño asintió y siguió caminando de la mano de su madre.

Pasaron al lado de un señor algo misterioso, con el cabello canoso, delgado y muy bajo, con anteojos que hacían sus ojos más grandes de lo que eran. Dos caballeros lo acompañaban; debía de ser algún personaje de la realeza. Una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su faz.

–Arendelle; una tierra de leyendas –susurró–. ¿Qué tesoros esconde?

Los otros no se inmutaron; tan sólo lo seguían, como si fueran sus esbirros, atentos ante cualquier imprevisto. Casi al mismo tiempo, una muchacha vestida como una campesina cualquiera, con prendas color marrón, chocó con el duque, cayendo ella al suelo.

–Lo… lo siento, mis disculpas –dijo, recogiendo la cesta que llevaba con ella y alisándose el vestido.

Él la fulminó durante unos segundos con la mirada. Sin embargo, acto seguido su expresión se transformó en la que parecía una sincera sonrisa.

–No se preocupe –la disculpó–. Los accidentes suceden a menudo.

La muchacha, con ojos azules tirando a verdes y el cabello pelirrojo, mostró una sonrisa de disculpa y siguió corriendo hacia el pueblo. Al señor le resultó algo extraño verla salir por las puertas que daban a palacio, pero rápidamente se olvidó el tema. Tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

La chica pasó unas cuantas tiendas hasta llegar a la que quería; la de las frutas y verduras. Se apoyó con los brazos y soltó un suspiro; la carrera la había cansado mucho. Se alisó el vestido y esperó a que apareciera la dependienta.

A su lado, otro muchacho, de veintitantos años, también esperaba, en compañía de un reno que en un principio asustó a la chica. El muchacho tenía ojos castaños y cabello dorado. Era bastante alto, pero parecía buena persona.

Poco después, apareció la dependienta.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó, medio sorprendido–. Podríais haber terminado esperando toda la mañana. Siempre tan callados… no lo entiendo –dijo. Y tenía razón; podrían haber esperado todo el día, que si no tuviera curiosidad nunca habría descubierto que tenía clientes esperándola.

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente.

–Lo… lo siento Lydia.

La mujer se rió, dejando ver unos blancos dientes, que contrastaban con su piel morena a causa del sol y sus ojos y cabello castaño. Este último ya empezaba a tornarse canoso.

–No te preocupes. Si tú supieras la de veces que esto ocurre… –ella negó con la cabeza–. Lo peor es cuando alguien se enfada por no haberlo atendido. ¡Y yo qué sé si está o no, si no me llama! Menos mal que tú no eres de esos chicos, Kristoff.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–Vine a por unas zanahorias. Sven y yo venimos de un largo viaje, y él es un glotón.

–Me lo imagino –Lydia llenó una bolsa con su pedido y se lo entregó–. Son cinco coronas.

El muchacho le entregó el dinero y se marchó, dándole una zanahoria a su reno. Este la metió en su boca de un bocado. Sin embargo, Kristoff, o Christoffer, o como fuera su nombre, le hizo una seña con la mano, haciendo que el reno, quien parecía llamarse Sven, dejara salir de su boca mitad de la zanahoria. Kristoff la cogió y comenzó a mordisquearla. La chica hizo un gesto de asco, haciendo que la dependienta se riera.

–Es su especie de "ritual" –comentó–. Por cierto, tu cara me suena…

La muchacha se rió. Se acercó lentamente, haciendo que algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello se colocaran delante de sus hombros.

–Soy yo –susurró, colocando una mano delante de la boca, para que no la oyera nadie más que Lydia–; Anna. Anna de Arendelle. La princesa.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡Anna! ¡Oh, cuánto tiempo hace que no te veo… os veo! –se corrigió, dado que Anna era una princesa, no su hija o su nieta. Anna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–No, no, usted puede tutearme, señora Lydia. Por cierto, aquí tiene la lista de lo que necesito.

Lydia comenzó a recoger la fruta y la verdura que le había pedido Anna.

–Es extraño que no se coronara a tu hermana hasta ahora. ¿No tenía dieciocho ya de aquella?

–Sí, pero no se trata de eso, exactamente. Estaban esperando a que el príncipe cumpliera la mayoría de edad…

La dependienta miró a la princesa arqueando una ceja.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Anna tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a explicar.

–Las mujeres no pueden reinar salvo en ciertas ocasiones, como todos saben, así que los duques y embajadores se tomaron todo el tiempo permitido para un reino de permanecer sin rey, que son tres años, para buscar a algún familiar con la edad suficiente para reinar. Mi madre era hija única, pero mi padre sí tenía una hermana, la reina Primrose Corona. Ella tiene una hija, y está casada, pero, que yo sepa, aún no ha tenido hijos. El marido de la reina, Thomas Corona, tiene una hermana, la reina de una isla muy al sur. Tiene una hija un año mayor que yo y tres hijos varones, pero ninguno con la edad suficiente. El rey de Corona también tiene un hermano con un hijo varón, pero de aquella tenía, mire usted, catorce años. Esperaron esos tres años a ver si cumplía el mínimo de edad permitido. Sin embargo, hoy se cumplió el plazo y aún quedan unos meses para que cumpla los dieciocho. Así que, sí, Elsa puede ser coronada ya que se ha dado el caso de no encontrar ningún pariente varón no casado con el mínimo de edad para reinar. Aunque ha de casarse en menos de un año. Si no, el reinado pasará directamente al hijo del hermano del rey de Corona –Anna volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire.

Lydia estaba sorprendida.

–Vaya, no sabía que fuese tan complicado –volvió la atención a las frutas y las verduras–. ¡Menudos líos se hacen! ¡En vez de nombrar directamente a la princesa, se ponen a buscar un varón de vete saber dónde! –le tendió a Anna los alimentos–. Aquí tienes, querida. Son veinte coronas.

Anna metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y sacó una moneda de veinte coronas.

–Aquí tiene –le tendió el dinero, mientras guardaba la comida en la cesta.

Lydia lo tomó y sonrió.

–Gracias, princesa.

Anna comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Entonces, dos hombres salieron de unos arbustos que había al lado del camino. Los dos tenían trajes negros que los cubrían por completo. Sólo se les veían los ojos.

El primero agarró a Anna, levantándola en el aire (ya que era mucho más grande que ella) y el otro tomó la cesta y el dinero.

–¡Suéltame! –exclamó Anna, dando patadas al aire.

La gente que pasaba por allí se asustó. Todos, incluidos los mercaderes, comenzaron a esconderse en los lugares más insospechados. Lydia fue la única que no lo hizo.

–¡Anna! –salió de su puesto y corrió hacia los malhechores. El segundo la empujó, tirándola al suelo y dejándola semiinconsciente.

–¡Lydia!

Anna, con el rostro enfurecido, le dio un mordisco en la mano del ladrón que la sujetaba, haciendo que este la soltara, comenzando a masajearse la mano. Una vez en el suelo, le dio una patada y comenzó a correr.

–¡Maldita mocosa! –exclamó el malhechor, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

Sin embargo, el segundo se dio cuenta pronto de su huida y la atrapó. Anna estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

–Tú no te vas tan fácilmente –le susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofría le recorriera el cuerpo. Y, estando así, pudo verle claramente una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

El primero se acercó a ella lentamente.

–Te vas a enterar, enana…

Entonces, algo (o alguien) hizo que cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Detrás del hombre, cuando este cayó, pudo verse, ahora sí, a otro muchacho, puede que tres años mayor que Anna, con una sartén en la mano. Puso una cara que venía diciendo "perdón" dirigida al primer ladrón, el que se hallaba en el suelo.

–Creo que me he pasado.

Anna pudo fijarse mejor en el muchacho; pelirrojo, con algunas pecas casi imperceptibles. El ladrón que la sujetaba lo miró con odio.

–¿Quién se supone que eres?

El extraño hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur –alzó la vista hacia el malhechor–. ¿Cómo he de referirme a vos?

–Déjate de historias, principito –le espetó. Entonces dejó a Anna sujetada en un solo brazo, mientras que, con el otro, sacaba un puñal.

–Si así queréis que tratemos, caballero –entonces tiró la sartén y sacó una espada–, yo haré igual.

Entonces, el ladrón colocó el puñal en la garganta de Anna.

–¿Y ahora qué, principito? –dijo. Y, aunque no se le veía la boca, sabían los dos de sobra que estaba sonriendo.

Anna miró a los dos. Primero a Hans, luego al ladrón; finalmente, otra vez a Hans.

–¡No os preocupéis! –le gritó–. ¡Lo tengo todo bajo control.

El príncipe sonrió.

–¿Creéis que estaría aquí de eso ser cierto?

Anna soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. Entonces, vio algo detrás de él que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Iba a decir algo, pero sólo salió un sonido, ya que rápidamente el malhechor le tapó la boca con la mano en la que tenía el puñal, que rápidamente había guardado un segundo antes. Hans miró detrás de él por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo ver una sombra (el primer ladrón) levantando la mano con un objeto que en el instante el príncipe no reconoció. Sin embargo, cuando el ladrón estaba a punto de clavárselo, él se apartó, haciendo que su espada cayera al suelo. Se giró hacia él y por fin pudo ver mejor; era un puñal. Sonrió.

–Así que os gusta jugar sucio, ¿eh? –puso la punta de su pie debajo de la empuñadura de la espada. Luego le dio una patada, levantándola en el aire, y la atrapó en el tiempo justo para ponerse en posición de ataque–. Pero yo soy más rápido.

El ladrón pareció sorprendido por la maniobra que acababa de realizar el príncipe. Sin embargo, rápidamente trató de clavarle el puñal de nuevo. Fallando, claramente. Anna sonrió, ingeniosa. Le mordió la mano al segundo ladrón, como había hecho con el primero, y cayó en el suelo. Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Hans.

El primer ladrón tenía al príncipe contra al suelo, amenazando con clavarle el puñal. Hans había perdido la espada hacía unos segundos por el golpe que le había asestado el malhechor, así que, aparentemente, estaba indefenso. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante, Anna le asestó un sartenazo con la sartén que había utilizado antes Hans para ayudarla. Hans la miró, sorprendido. Ella le sonrió.

–¿Necesitáis ayuda, príncipe? –le tendió la espada, que también había recogido.

Hans, algo sorprendido, tardó en reaccionar. Sin embargo, rápidamente le regaló una sonrisa pícara, mientras tomaba la espada, se levantaba y arqueaba la ceja.

–No os preocupéis. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Anna se rió levemente. Entonces, aún algo mareados, los dos malhechores se acercaron a ellos con miradas asesinas. Hans y Anna se miran, sonríen y se colocan espalda con espalda.

Rápidamente, el primero trató de asestarle un golpe que podría resultar mortal a Anna. Ella lo esquivó con la sartén, además de darle una patada en la espinilla.

–Por cierto, me llamo Anna.

Hans, justo en ese instante, le dio una patada en el estómago al segundo, haciendo que este retrocediera algo adolorido.

–Encantado.

Lydia, recuperando el conocimiento, los mira. Sonríe para sí. Entonces, aún un poco mareada, se levantó y se dirigió a la tienda de armas. El dependiente se hallaba debajo de la mesa, pero estaba recubierta por delante, así que no pudo verlo. Dio unos golpes a la mesa, oyendo entonces un grito de susto. Lentamente, salió un hombre, dejando ver solamente los ojos y las manos, que le temblaban.

–¿S-sí?

Ella, muy seria, dijo:

–Dame una espada. La mejor que tengas –especificó–. ¡Ahora!

El señor, temblando, sacó de debajo de la mesa una espada. Rápidamente, se volvió a esconder. Lydia se dio la vuelta.

–¡Anna! –gritó.

La princesa se giró hacia Lydia. Ella le lanzó la espada. Por suerte, aunque parecía que iba a fallar, Hans la agarró en el aire. Rápidamente se la tendió a Anna. La princesa les sonrió a los dos.

Entonces, Anna, con la espada, tiró el puñal del primero y lo apuntó con ella. Hans hizo exactamente lo mismo con el segundo. Los dos, viéndose amenazados, empezaron a correr, con el dinero, pero sin la cesta.

–¡Volved! –exclamó Hans, quien parecía que iba a comenzar a correr detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo, Anna lo detuvo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

–Dejadlos, príncipe Hans. No vale la pena.

Hans se giró y miró a Anna a los ojos. Ella lo soltó y apartó la mirada.

–Y… gracias por salvarme. Si no hubiese sido por vos… –entonces, la campana que indicaba que quedaban menos de quince minutos para la coronación de Elsa comenzó a sonar. Anna abrió los ojos como platos, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo–. ¡Oh, no! ¡Debo… debo irme! –tomó la cesta y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo.

Hans estiró el brazo hacia ella, instintivamente.

–¡Esperad!

Anna se dio la vuelta.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Hans dudó un momento si debería articular las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo.

–¿Volveremos a vernos?

Aquella pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa Anna. Se esperaría eso de un príncipe si ella estuviera vestida o se hubiera presentado como una princesa, pero no de un príncipe hacia lo que parecía una campesina por la ropa que llevaba para que no la reconocieran. Se miró las manos, cuyos dedos comenzaban a juguetear nerviosamente. Una sonrisa tímida se le escapó.

–Eso espero.

Entonces, comenzó a correr después de dedicarle una última mirada al príncipe. Él vio que algo le caía de una de las manos. Se agachó y lo recogió; era un anillo de oro. Se levantó. Alzó la vista, pero allí ya no se encontraba la muchacha.

* * *

><p>Elsa miraba a la gente desde el balcón de su cuarto. Todos entraban, impacientes y alegres. Estaban deseando tener una reina de nuevo; se sentían perdidos sin una. Ella, por el contrario, no se creía que eso estuviera pasando. No estaba preparada. No sabía lo que ocurriría, ya que tendría que quitarse los guantes en un momento específico de la ceremonia. ¿Y si no lograba controlarlo? ¿Qué haría? Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el retrato de su padre en su coronación. Una vez allí, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.<p>

–Oh, papá –se lamentó–. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? –entonces fijó su mirada en los objetos que debía portar durante un momento específico de la ceremonia (un cetro y un obre dorados), encima de un cojín verde, en una mesa, enfrente del retrato de su padre. Lentamente se quitó los guantes. Acercó las manos, temblorosas, hacia el cetro y el obre. Los tomó. Intentó mantenerlos el tiempo suficiente, pero rápidamente comenzaron a cubrirse de hielo. Ella se asustó–. ¡No! –gritó. Dejó los objetos encima del cojín rápidamente y se puso los guantes. Una voz en su cabeza, seguramente la de su padre, comenzó a susurrarle: "Recuerda, Elsa; no has de sentir, no han de saber…"–. Si realmente fuera tan fácil –susurró para ella misma. Luego volvió la vista hacia el retrato–. Lo intento. De verdad que lo intento.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Sí?

Entonces, el que se hallaba fuera abrió la puerta. Eran dos; Kai y otro más.

–Su alteza, la ceremonia va a comenzar.

Elsa asintió. El hombre que acompañaba a Kai, cuyo nombre era Gregory, tomó el cojín con el cetro y el obre de oro. Ella suspiró, mientras abandonaba la habitación acompañada de los dos hombres. La hora se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Anna entró corriendo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un golpe estruendoso. Gerda, quien se hallaba dentro con un vestido en las manos, se asustó sobremanera. Anna se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba muy cansada.<p>

–No… se… preocupe… –echó todo el aire que pudo y luego volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

–¿Dónde estabas, Anna? –le preguntó, acercándose a ella–. ¡Me tenías preocupadísima…!

Anna le tendió el cesto.

–Tome. El dinero me lo han robado unos ladrones. Se lo daré…

–¡¿Ladrones?! –exclamó Gerda, llevando las manos a la cabeza–. ¡Señorita Anna, ¿estás bien?!

Entonces, comenzó a observarle los brazos.

–¡Estás llena de moratones! ¡Ay, señorita Anna! ¡No debí dejarte…!

Anna se soltó y se colocó enfrente de Gerda, sonriendo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

–Tranquila, Gerda. No pasó nada.

–¡Pero podría haber pasado! –exclamó, muy nerviosa.

–Pero no pasó, ¿vale? Además, Hans me ayudó.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

–¿Hans? ¿Quién es ese Hans?

Anna se encogió de hombros, como para quitarle importancia.

–El príncipe de las Islas del Sur –entonces, se sentó en la cama–. Por cierto, ¿qué me pongo?

Gerda estaba muy confusa. Titubeando, le contestó, aunque en ese instante ya no sabía ni en qué día estaba:

–Eh, sí, sí, claro, el vestido –entonces, le enseñó el vestido que tenía en las manos.

El top de la prenda era de color negro y, la parte inferior, a rayas y con dos tonalidades de verde. A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos. Se acercó y tomó el vestido entre sus manos.

–Oh, Gerda, ¡es perfecto!

–Lo hizo tu madre especialmente para ti. Te lo iba a regalar cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad, pero… –se secó una lágrima. Ella había cuidado a la reina de pequeña, y, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años, seguía echándola mucho de menos.

Anna lo observó mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado la tela. Hacía unas semanas de su decimoctavo aniversario, pero daba igual. Gerda seguramente lo había guardado para ese día, que era mucho más importante que aquel otro.

–¿En serio?

La mujer asintió.

–Mejor te dejo. Cámbiate rápido, que queda poco para la ceremonia –entonces, salió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>El coro estaba entonando una canción. Elsa, en la plataforma, delante del noble que presidía su coronación, miraba al pueblo. Todo transcurría con tranquilidad; la capilla era suficientemente grande como para albergar a la gente que allí estaba. A algunos los conocía; a otros no los había visto en su vida.<p>

Entonces, alguien abrió las puertas de par en par. El coro siguió ininterrumpidamente, pero algunos se giraron para mirar a quien se acercaba por allí. Elsa miró con ojos como platos a quien se encontraba allí, quien había comenzado a ruborizarse de vergüenza; su hermana, Anna. Ella dedicó una tímida sonrisa a quienes allí se encontraban, para después caminar con la cabeza gacha hasta la plataforma lo más rápido que podía.

Anna miró a los allí presentes, como antes había hecho su hermana. Entre ellos, distinguió a Hans. En ese instante, el miró hacia ella. Ella desvió la mirada. ¿Le habría descubierto?, fue lo que pensó.

Entonces, el noble que se encontraba dirigiendo la ceremonia tomó la corona. Elsa se acercó lentamente, permitiendo que se la colocara en la cabeza. El coro dejó de cantar. El noble tomó el cojín donde se encontraban el cetro y el obre y se los tendió a Elsa. Ella se disponía a tomarlos, pero él carraspeó, llamando su atención. Discretamente, le susurró:

–Majestad, los guantes.

Ella estuvo unos segundos sin reaccionar; hasta que se dio cuenta de que el momento había llegado. Lentamente y temblando los sacó. Los colocó encima del cojín y con sumo cuidado tomó los objetos. Se giró hacia los invitados a la ceremonia. El hombre comenzó a hablar y, casi al instante, todos se levantaron.

Mientras él comenzaba a pronunciar las primeras palabras, Elsa tenía la vista puesta a la gente. Sin embargo, un chasquido, un sonido que conocía demasiado bien hizo que bajara la vista a sus manos; hielo. Tenía que decirse a sí misma que quedaba poco, que pronto pasaría todo eso que estaba viviendo. Solo unos pocos segundos más, pensaba. Y, sin embargo, esos fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida.

–... helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr... Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Elsa dejó los objetos y se colocó los guantes los más rápidamente que pudo. Suspiró aliviada, con una media sonrisa, mientras oía decir a los allí presentes:

–¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle!

* * *

><p>Música, baile y diversión; eso era lo que se veía, mirara uno por donde mirara, en la fiesta que habían organizado después de la ceremonia.<p>

Un noble inglés se encontraba mirando su reloj de oro; pronto darían las siete. Entonces, una muchacha pelirroja, chocó con él, cayendo al suelo. El hombre le tendió la mano.

–¿Os encontráis bien, princesa?

Ella asintió, algo mareada.

–Sí, descuidad. Estoy buscando a alguien –añadió, mientras se levantaba–. Por casualidad, ¿no habréis visto a un tal príncipe de las Islas del Sur, verdad?

El hombre sonrió.

–Depende de a cuál os refiráis –le señaló a uno de cabello castaño y ondulado, de ojos verdosos–. Ese es el mayor, Harry.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

–No, pero da igual. Gracias de todas formas.

Entonces, ella siguió con la búsqueda del príncipe, a quién no encontraba aunque mirara en los lugares más recónditos. Entonces, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, alguien le dio un toque en la espalda, llamando su atención. Anna se giró, sorprendida.

–Hola, Anna –saludó una voz que conocía muy bien. Anna sonrió.

–¡Rapunzel!

Las dos primas se abrazaron.

–¡Qué alegría que hayas venido! –dijo Anna mientras se separaba de ella–. ¿No era que no podías venir?

Rapunzel sonrió.

–¡Sorpresa!

Entonces, Eugene apareció detrás de su mujer, mirando hacia los lados con una expresión de preocupación.

–Hola, Eugene –dijo Anna, sacudiendo la mano en saludo.

Sin embargo, él tardó en contestar.

–Eh… hola, Anna.

Rapunzel se giró hacia su marido, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

–Cielo, ¿pasa algo?

–¿Viste a Clara? No la veo por ningún lado.

Anna arqueó una ceja.

–¿Clara? ¿Quién es…?

Entonces, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio recogido en una trenza apareció detrás de Rapunzel, tirándole del vestido.

–Mami…

Eugene, rápido como un rayo, tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

–¡Clara! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–Estaba buscando a Maximus… –dijo la pequeña.

Anna cortó a los dos.

–Esperad un momento. ¿Esa niña, es decir, Clara, es vuestra hija?

Rpaunzel y Eugene se miraron, para luego asentir con una sonrisa. Anna estaba sorprendida.

–¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Cómo habéis logrado ocultármelo todo este tiempo?

Rapunzel comenzó a contarle a su prima.

–Digamos que durante esos nueve meses el médico no me dejó recorrer largas distancias, por mi seguridad y la del bebé.

–Además –intervino Eugene, colocando una mano en el hombro de su mujer– no iba a dejar que hiciera algo que la pusiera en peligro… otra vez.

–Eugene, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

–No me olvido de esas cosas tan fácilmente –añadió.

–En fin –dijo Rapunzel, volviendo a la conversación inicial–, que no vine cuando estaba embarazada. Y en mis viajes a Arendelle decidí no traerla por su propia seguridad hasta ahora, y sólo lo hice por la coronación de Elsa.

Entonces, la pequeña comenzó a entonar una canción. Su cabello comenzó a iluminarse, haciendo que Anna abriera los ojos como platos.

–Espera, ¿eso es…?

–Sí –dijo Rapunzel, tomando a la niña en brazos y dándole un beso en la frente–. Heredó el poder que yo perdí.

–¡Eso es genial! –dijo Anna, alegre por la noticia.

Entonces, la música dejó de sonar y Kai se subió a una pequeña plataforma, donde se encontraba el trono–. Lo siento –dijo Anna, sonriendo tímidamente–, tengo que irme.

Anna, rápidamente, corrió junto a Kai, a un lado, esperando a que la llamara.

–¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle! –exclamó Kai, mientras Elsa aparecía y saludaba a los allí presentes, quienes se habían arrodillado–. ¡Princesa Anna de Arendelle!

Entonces, Anna salió, saludando con la mano a la gente, colocándose delante de la plataforma. Kai bajó y la llevó junto a Elsa.

–¿A su lado? No creo que…

Sin embargo, allí la dejó. Anna se alejó un paso de su hermana, mientras los presentes se erguían y aplaudían. La música volvió a sonar.

Elsa miró a su hermana. A pesar de las continuas advertencias de su padre, comenzó a hablar.

–Hola –la saludó, sonriendo.

Anna se sobresaltó y se señaló a sí misma.

–¿Es a mí? –Elsa asintió–. Oh; hola.

Sin embargo, no siguió hablando. Elsa se mordió el labio; trece años sin prácticamente ningún contacto les había pagado factura. Elsa ya controlaba por completo sus poderes con ayuda de los guantes, y casi del todo sin ellos puestos. Su hermana no corría peligro; al menos eso creía.

–Estás muy bella –comentó, sincera.

–Gracias –dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia–. Vos también estáis muy hermosa. No porque no seáis bella, os veis… –añadió rápidamente.

–Entiendo. Descuida –la cortó, sonriendo–. Y puedes decirme de tú. Somos hermanas, ¿no?

Anna sonrió, viendo tan cerca la oportunidad que había añorado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

–Entonces –continuó–, así son las fiestas.

Las dos hermanas miraron al frente. La mayoría de los allí presentes, o estaban bailando, o estaban tomando algún aperitivo.

–Sí. Son más cálidas de lo que recordaba –añadió Anna.

–Espera –dijo Elsa olfateando algo en el aire–. ¿Qué es ese olor?

Las dos hermanas aspiraron el aroma.

–Chocolate… –dijeron las dos a la vez.

Anna y Elsa se miraron y se rieron. Entonces, la gente comenzó a acercarse y a saludar a Elsa. Anna creyó que sería mejor marcharse hasta que los saludos se acabaran.

Entonces, pasando entre dos personas, un hombre chocó con ella. Anna se cayó. Sin embargo, justo un instante antes de tocar el suelo, una mano tiró de ella. Anna miró a la persona que la había ayudado y se sorprendió bastante al verle.

–Por los pelos –dijo él, sonriendo y ayudándola a ponerse de pie–. ¿Estáis bien, princesa?

Anna sonrió, nerviosa.

–Sí, perfectamente. Gracias, príncipe. Bueno, no es que nos conozcamos ni nada –continuó rápidamente–, solo he deducido que tendréis que ser un príncipe o algo para…

Entonces, el le colocó un dedo en los labios, haciendo que cortara su conversación.

–¿En serio creíais que no os reconocería, princesa Anna?

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Tomó a Hans de la mano y lo sacó fuera, al balcón, donde nadie podría oírlos. Anna cerró la ventana detrás de ella y se dirigió hacia Hans. La luna se alzaba victoriosa detrás de ellos.

–¿Cómo lo adivinasteis?

Él sonrió y se sentó en el balcón, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–Primero; tratadme de tú. Tengo veintiún años; no soy tan mayor –miró a Anna y comprobó que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa–. Y segundo; ¿creéis que podría confundir vuestra voz?

Anna se dirigió hacia él.

–Primero; tengo dieciocho, y por lo tanto menos años que tú, así que también puedes tutearme. Y segundo; ¿crees que yo me voy a creer que ese es el único factor por el cual me reconociste?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa con otra sincera. Anna sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, y eso que estaban en verano. Bajó la mirada y se sentó a su lado, aunque a unos pasos de distancia.

–Bueno –sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y lo observó. Ante la luz de la luna, Anna percibió un resplandor–, se te había caído esto. Ponía claramente _Anna de Arendelle_.

Anna alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió.

–Lo suponía…

Entonces, Hans tomó su mano. Anna se giró hacia él, y pudo ver claramente como, con sumo cuidado, le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular. Anna se ruborizó levemente. Hans sonrió.

–Te queda como anillo al dedo; literalmente –entonces, alzó la vista hacia la princesa, quien rió, nerviosa.

Anna, entonces, le levantó y miró dentro de palacio. Su hermana, Elsa estaba enfrente del príncipe Harry, quien parecía estar charlando amigablemente con ella; al menos eso revelaba su cara. Hans se acercó, intentando saber qué veía Anna. Sonrió.

–Es lista. Tu hermana, quiero decir. Harry no la engañará tan fácilmente.

Anna se giró hacia él y arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir –comenzó, volviéndose y observando los jardines– que Harry tiene dos caras. Una pacífica, amigable y generosa, que es la que muestra a las damas, princesas y reinas, y otra descortés y cruel que muestra en casa. No quiero ni imaginarme como será todo cuando lo proclamen rey.

Anna le sonrió, ingenua.

–No será que estás celoso, ¿cierto?

Él se rió, irónico.

–¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

–Bueno –Anna se acercó a él–, es el heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur, alto, fuerte y con cara amigable, por no decir que su vestimenta es digna de admiración; digna de un rey. Además, cabe destacar…

–Vale, vale –dijo él, mandándola parar con la mano–. Pero he de añadir que las apariencias engañan, princesa.

Anna se acercó a él.

–Entonces, lo más conveniente sería no acercarme a ti. ¿No es lo que vienes diciendo?

El se rió.

–Más o menos –el príncipe se fijó de nuevo en los jardines–. Muchos de los que visitaron palacio hablaron maravillas de vuestros jardines. ¿Son tan increíbles como dicen?

Anna sonrió.

–Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo.

Al lado del balcón crecía una pata de enredaderas que venían del jardín. Anna se agarró a una de ellas y comenzó a deslizarse. Una vez en el suelo, a una distancia de veinte pies entre ella y el balcón, animó a Hans a bajar. Él se agarró fuertemente y descendió. Una vez en el suelo, suspiró aliviado, mirando encima la distancia que había dejado atrás.

–¿No había otro medio más seguro? –le preguntó a la princesa. Ella sonrió.

–Sí. Pero no tan divertido.

Entonces, Hans observó a su alrededor. Árboles de todos tipos se abrían paso a los dos lados de un sendero de tierra en el que estaban ellos. Estaban los típicos sauces llorones y robles y cerezos. Pero, además, estaban algunos tipos que Hans no había visto en su vida; árboles de hojas violetas, azules y rojizas, con ramas semejantes a las de los sauces. A parte, había varios estanques con nenúfares, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Y flores nocturnas que irradiaban una misteriosa luz, acompañadas de cientos de luciérnagas. En aquella noche estrellada, todo parecía aún más hermoso.

–Vaya –fue lo que dijo Hans, observando todo a su alrededor. Anna comenzó a correr por el sendero.

–¿A qué esperas? –exclamó, girándose y llamándolo con una sacudida de mano, sin detenerse. Hans se encogió de hombros y la siguió, dirigiéndose hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>Trabajando en la segunda parte... ¿Qué os ha parecido esta? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Trabajé bastante haciéndola.<strong>

**Algo larga, eso es cierto, pero tenía que contarlo todo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
